


Numb

by Synnerxx



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all over but the shouting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> written before i knew what their names were in the show.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly_

_Afraid to lose control_

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Is falling apart right in front of you_

-”Numb”, Linkin Park

 

Izzy sighed and flipped his bangs out of his eyes, listening to his parents scream at each other from downstairs. They were fighting about him again. As always. Didn't they know what this kind of shit did to a child? How fucked up it made them? Years of therapy wouldn't be enough to “fix” him. Though he wasn't broken, just dark and tortured. Never broken though.

Being broken would entail him admitting that he cared enough about the people downstairs to let them affect him like that. They didn't. Maybe they had at one point, back before he met Ash, but not now. Now they didn't matter. Just two more sheep to go along with the herd.

He lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke deeply, slowly releasing it through his nose. He thought briefly about texting Ash, but then thought better of it as a loud crash sounded from the living room. More screaming filled the house. He couldn't make out the actual words, but he knew it was about them losing their control over him.

Well, sorry, but he wasn't going to be treated like some fucking puppet on a string to do your bidding whenever you wanted him too. The world just didn't work like that. He didn't work like that. He wished he could just run away and never come back to this shitty little town. There was nothing for him here anyway.

Okay, there was one person, Ash, but he was hoping that once they turned eighteen, he could convince Ash to leave with him. Just go and never look back. Never have to see this place again. Never have to deal with idiots here, who never understood a goddamn thing about anything.

But until then, he would just have to smoke and listen to the screams below him and dream about it all.


End file.
